The present disclosure relates to an authenticating apparatus that authenticates operators.
In the case of using and sharing electronic equipment such as a copy machine, multifunction peripheral (MFP) and the like in an office, authentication of an operator is performed by an authenticating apparatus in order to understand the conditions of use and to perform billing management. Authentication of an operator is typically a method that is performed by using an identification code (individual ID and password). Input of the identification code is performed by manual input or by using an IC card. In addition, there are also techniques for performing authentication of an operator in which, by arranging a fingerprint sensor, there is no need to input an identification code.